Thinking Can Lead to Trouble
by Loolabelle
Summary: This is a sequel to my "Dont Think, Bad for the Team." story. Read it first! Thalia is back with a vengence. R&R!
1. Not that song AGAIN!

A/N: I AM BACK WITH A VENGENCE! I decided that I liked the character of Thalia far too much to only use her for one story, so here is a sequel for you all. To be honest, I really don't know what I am going to do with this story, so any help would e much appreciated. Big note: If you havent read my story, "Don't think, Bad for the Team" this is going to be a bit confusing for you. R&R!!! ---Loo

    Sam grinned slightly to herself as the generator in front of her began to glow. She had been working on it for about 3 months and had finally managed to get it to work. Flicking a button, the machine went dark again and Sam decided to call it a night- The Colonel would be so proud! She would be in bed before midnight! As she began packing up her laptop, she began to hum quietly to herself. Just before she walked out, she froze, realizing what the song was that she was humming. She was about to shrug it off as coincidence when her phone rang.

    "Carter" she answered.

    "Carter, it's Jack. Um, I know this is going to be an odd question, but- were you just humming to yourself by chance?" Jack asked, sounding a bit unsure.

    "As a matter of fact, sir, I was. Quite an unusual tune at that." Sam replied, biting her lip. No, no, no, no, no! Not again!

    "That is what I was afraid of. Teal'c was humming too, and if that doesn't prove something is wrong, then nothing will." Jack sighed. "Find Daniel and meet in the briefing room in 20."

    "Yes, sir." Sam replied and disconnected. She called Daniel's office and lab, but couldn't find him. She knew exactly where he was now. She called Janet's house.

    "Hello?" came a distracted, slightly aggravated voice.

    "Janet? Is Daniel there?" Sam asked.

    "As a matter of fact, he is. Would you like to speak to him?" Janet asked, obviously annoyed by something other than Sam's phone call.

    "No, it's ok. The Colonel has called a meeting here in 20 minutes and he needs to be here. You probably need to be here, too." Sam said.

    "Alright, we are on our way." Janet replied and hung up. Sam looked at the phone, wondering why her best friend was angry.

    20 minutes later, SG1, General Hammond, and Janet Frasier were all seated in the briefing room. Everyone noticed the annoyed look that Janet shot Daniel as the sat down, but made no mention of it at the time.

    "SG1, why has this meeting been called?" the General asked warily.

    "Well, sir, um....we were all singing. The same song. At the same time." Jack explained, feeling a bit stupid at the confession.

    "That sounds just a little familiar. Could you have been infected by Urgo recently?" Hammond asked.

    "I don't think so, sir. We haven't experienced any of the other symptoms like before. But I also feel it is just too much of a coincidence for us all to have been singing that particular song at the same time, completely separate from each other." Sam answered.

    "You keep saying that you were singing a song. What song was it? Maybe you all just heard the same song recently and have it stuck in your heads." The General suggested.

    "I don't think so, Sir. The song was 'Row, row, row Your Boat'." Sam replied, shaking her head.

    "I see. And you all were singing it? Colonel? Teal'c?"

    "Yes, sir."

    "Indeed." Came the responses. The General turned to Daniel.

    "Doctor Jackson?"

    "Oh, I can guarantee that he was singing it, sir." Janet answered for Daniel, obviously still miffed by something that had to do with the archaeologist. Daniel just ducked his head in guilt.

    "Ok. Well, are there any suggestions as to why you were all singing?" Hammond asked.

    "Actually, I was thinking about that, General. I believe it may be Thalia trying to send us a message." Daniel finally spoke up.

    "Thalia? As in the Goa'uld from P3Y645 that made you all telepathic?" The General questioned, confused.

    "Yes, sir. I don't think we should worry about this. Maybe it is just her way of asking us to visit her." Daniel suggested. "She posed no danger to us before. I would recommend we go to the planet and see her."

    The General thought over this for a few moments, the sighed.

    "I want you to know that I am not happy about this, but I will let you all go. Including Doctor Frasier since she was there before. You leave in an hour." The General said, then dismissed them.

    As Sam and Janet sat in the locker room 30 minutes later, pulling on their boots, Sam turned to Janet.

    "Janet, can I ask you a question? Why are you mad at Daniel?" the Major asked cautiously.

    "I'm not really mad at him, just...annoyed." Janet answered.

    "Ok, why?" Sam pushed gently. Janet sighed and turned to face her friend.

    "Sam, do you have any idea how disturbing it is to have your boyfriend start singing 'Row, row, row Your Boat' while you are making out?" Janet asked rhetorically, then stood and left. Sam's laughter followed her all the way down the hall.


	2. New love songs and Thalia's proposal

A/N: Alright, here is a second chapter for you since I don't know when I will get to the next one. R&R!

    SG1, plus one, stepped up to the gate, waiting for it to dial and connect. Sam was facing the gate, avoiding eye contact with anyone else. Unfortunately, she happened to look over just as Daniel walked in, and she lost control. Doubling over in laughter again, the rest of her team looked at her, confused. Daniel glanced at Janet with a sheepish look. Janet smiled at him, telling him silently that he was forgiven, and he smiled back. Jack just shook his head at his team mate's unusual actions, then turned as the wormhole stabilized.

    "SG1, you have a go." The general said through the loudspeaker and the team went through the wormhole. On the other side, they immediately went on guard, though they saw nor felt any danger. Slowly, they moved out towards the temple. They walked in silence for a little while. Daniel soon caught up with Janet and gave her a slight glare.

    "You just had to tell her, didn't you?" he asked in mock anger. Janet just smirked.

    "What makes you think I told anyone?" she asked innocently.

    "Because Sam just walked over to me and began singing that damn song and asked if it was my choice of romantic music." He grumbled back and Janet laughed.

    "Payback is horrible, isn't it?" Janet replied. Daniel just rolled his eyes and the continued on ins comfortable silence. It was not long after there short conversation that their trek across the field was interrupted by a flash of bright light. They found themselves in the same room as before, with the same temple motif and throne in front of them. This time, however, they didn't have to wait for Thalia, since she was already in the throne.

    "Welcome back, SG1 and Doctor Frasier. I see you received my message correctly." Thalia said with a smile.

    "We did. Greetings, Thalia and Triss." Daniel replied and nodded his head. He had explained who Triss was, so the rest of the group was not confused.

    "Triss says welcome to you, too, Doctor Jackson." Thalia answered for her host.

    "Not to be rude, but why have we been called?" Daniel asked.

    "I have a proposition for your world." Thalia answered, gaining everyone's unequalled attention.

    "And that would be?" Jack spoke up.

    "I have a device that will protect your world from infiltration through the Stargate. It kills symbiotes only, and the host will survive. It needs only to be set up in front of your Stargate and no symbiote of any kind, young or old, will be able to get through it. And, since I know the Tok'ra are allies of yours, it is able to be turned off." Thalia explained. Everyone looked surprised at her words.

    "That is a very nice offer, Thalia. It is greatly appreciated and I am sure that we would love to have this device if you are willing to let us have it. Though, I must ask, what is in it for you?" Daniel asked.

    "I wish to see your world up close. As you know, I can watch your world from here, but I would like to actually visit it for a short period of time, if that is possible. In return, I will happily turn over the device to your world for your Stargate." Thalia propositioned.

    "Oh, well, um.....I don't think our superiors will allow us to allow you outside of our base, I'm afraid. You would be welcome to visit the base, but outside of there will be a problem." Daniel said. He heard a cough from Jack from behind him, but ignored him. They had had far more dangerous Goa'uld on base before. Thalia had proven that she was trustworthy to them with no reason to be wary around her.

    "No, I wish to see the world, not some military walls. I see at least some of your actual world or I will not hand over the device." Thalia bargained.

    "Ok, let us return to our world and ask our superiors and see if we can arrange it. We will return shortly with our answer. Though, I must say thank you for offering this device one way or another. We know that you do not support nor fight against the other Goa'uld, and recognize this generous offer as such." Daniel said and bowed slightly. Thalia replied in kind and they were suddenly back in front of the Gate.

    "Hammond is not going to like this. Dial us home, Carter." Jack ordered.

    "I don't know, Jack. This device is exactly what the government has been pushing us to get, and Thalia has given us no reason not to trust her." Daniel pointed out. Jack had to concede part of his point.

    "True. Except for that little experiment she pulled on us 4 months ago." He argued.

    "It didn't hurt us in anyway, and she did try to help us get rid of it." Daniel replied. Jack was quickly losing the argument. Instead of responding, he walked through the Gate, deciding that the matter was truly out of his hands anyway.


	3. Hammond is gonna have a sore neck

A/N: Gotta keep you guys happy, right? So, for your pleasure – and your reviews- here is another chapter. Still havent a clue where this is going. ---Loo

    "You want to WHAT?!" the General cried. Had the CMO of the base not been sitting right there with them, he would have sent he premier team to the infirmary to be tested for insanity. "You want to bring a Goa'uld to Earth and allow her out of the base?"

    "Sir, this device could be a major breakthrough in defending Earth against the Goa'uld. Thalia is trustworthy, I assure you. We will be with her at all times to make sure that nothing happens." Daniel said and the General glared at him.

    "You bet your ass you will be, Doctor Jackson." Hammond sighed. One of these days he was just going to quit this job and retire like had planned years ago. "Let me talk to the President and see what he says. I know all of your arguments, Doctor, and I will point them all out to the President so he has all the facts. I cannot influence his decision much more than that. Now, get to the infirmary and get checked out for anything that could be driving you all to insanity."

    "I assure you that SG1 and Doctor Frasier are no less sane than they were before they returned here from my planet, General Hammond." Came a familiar voice from behind him. Hammond turned quickly in his seat as a couple of SFs pointed their weapons on Thalia. "Do not bother shooting me with your weapons, gentlemen. I am not really here, merely an illusion."

    "Um, General Hammond, meet Thalia." Daniel spoke up, though still surprised by Thalia's appearance.

    "May I ask what you are doing on my base?" the General asked, standing and facing her.

    "I wished to speak up for myself. It is not that I do not trust Doctor Jackson, of course. I just wish to prove to you that I am no threat to your world, nor any other. I do not wish to bring anyone here harm in any way, merely view your world on a more basic level. I can promise that I will do anything you wish for me to do to ensure your safety." Thalia said.

    "Not to be rude, Ma'am, but the promise of a Goa'uld is not highly regarded here on Earth." The General pointed out.

    "I understand, General Hammond. I trust that Doctor Jackson has told you that I am not like the other Goa'uld you have encountered?"

    "He has. And it still hasn't made me believe that you will not harm this world."

    "General, I will not bring any weapon of any kind here to your world, nor will I try to take one while here. I will request that it is SG1 and Doctor Frasier that is with me, since we have already achieved a history together. I only ask for a few of your Earth days, then I will gladly hand over my device." Thalia continued. The General looked between her and his team and shook his head.

    "I will speak to my superiors on your behalf. Whatever their decision is, I will follow."

    "I understand. Thank you, General. I will return to my planet now and wait for SG1's visit with a reply. Goodbye." Thalia said and disappeared. The General just shook his head and went to his office while SG1 waited in the briefing room.

    Three hours later, the General came out of his office, still shaking his head.

    "I don't believe I am actually going to say this, but SG1 and Doctor Frasier, you are to return to P3Y645 and bring Thalia here. She will be allowed to stay here for precisely 4 days, three of which will be spent top side. She will be under your supervision, is to have absolutely no access to weapons or technology on this base, and must remain here as soon as night falls each night. Is that understood?"

    "Yes, sir." Came the unanimous reply. Jack worried for the General's neck as he continued to shake it back and forth in denial.

    "Good. You leave at 0900 tomorrow. Get some rest folks, we have a long four days ahead of us."

A/N: Ok, now I have all the boring, obligatory set-up for the story. Now I just have to figure out what I am going to do with it. R& R, folks!


	4. Farts and Triss

A/N: I apologize for not making it clear that the device will have a way to turn it off when the Tok'ra call. It is my fault for not clarifying that, but thank you Jake for pointing it out. I will attempt to clear that up some in this chapter. And don't worry, fans of my story, I haven't forgotten you! I love all of ya for giving me such a hit with the prequel to this. R&R!

    SG1 and Janet came out of the Stargate the next morning to find the entire planet covered in confetti. They couldn't help but grin at Thalia as she stood in front of them dressed simply in plain brown pants and a tan shirt, smiling brightly at them.

    "I see that you are ready to go, Thalia." Daniel said.

    "Indeed, Doctor Jackson, I am. However, Thalia has decided to give control to me so as not to worry your superiors quite so much." Triss answered.

    "Ah, well, thank you, Triss. That will hopefully alleviate any worries they may have, though do not expect it to very much." Daniel replied.

    "Um, not to be rude or seem like we don't trust you, but we need to make sure that you don't have any weapons on you, Triss." Jack spoke up and nodded at Sam. The Major moved forward and patted a willing Triss down, then stepped back.

    "She's clean, sir. Nothing on her as far as I can tell." Sam announced and Jack nodded.

    "Alright, well then, lets go back to Earth and get this party started." He said and Sam began to dial out. He looked at Thalia/Triss standing there smiling and couldn't help but grin back. Aside from this being an alien on a different world, he could almost imagine it was some college kid getting ready to go to her graduation.

    As they walked back through the Gate, they watched Thalia carefully as she looked around the room in awe. She had seen it before, being able to see every part of Earth that she wanted to. But it was different actually being there in person.

    "Welcome to Earth, Thalia." The General greeted pleasantly, though there was still an underlying tension.

    "Thank you, General Hammond. Though, I must say that I am Triss, Thalia's host. For most of our stay, I will be in control. I hope that is satisfactory with you." Triss said and General did actually feel slightly better.

    "It is. If you don't mind, we can adjourn to a room where we will discuss your stay with us." He said and Triss nodded.

    "Oh, before we leave the Gate..." Triss said and turned to face the wormhole. Flicking her hand towards it, a small box slid through and rested on the ramp. "As and act of good faith, I have decided to give you the device now. I can show Major Carter how it works and how to turn it off, should you want to. I understand the Tok'ra are your allies, along with some rebel Jaffa, therefore I installed a way to turn off the device." Triss said and handed the box to Sam.

    "Thank you, Triss. That is thoughtful of you and will make using this much easier for both us and our allies." Sam said and looked inside the box. Inside was what appeared to be a simple jewelry-type box with several small switches on it. It didn't appear to be any type of bomb, so she relaxed.

    "You are welcome. It is very easy to use." Triss said and turned back to the General. "We may depart to your room now, General."

    They began walking to the briefing room when the Gate shut down and everyone stopped. Along with the normal swoosh sound of the wormhole closing, there was another sound. It sounded strangely like a...

    "Who farted?" Jack asked bluntly, and everyone looked at each other with shrugs. Jack raised his eyebrow at all of them, then followed Triss and the General out of the room.

A/N: Admittedly, this is a bit short, but I realized that I still have some boring stuff to sort out. Hopefully I will be done with it now, more or less, though there may still be a little to go. If you are still confused about anything except the fart, that will come about shortly ;-) please don't worry about speaking up. Oh, and also, dont worry- Thalia WILL be in this story a lot, but I want to include Triss in this some, too.Thanks guys! ---Loo


	5. Last of the boring chapters

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry this took so long to get back to, but I have been really busy recently with end of the year stuff and school. Not to mention the outlet beside my computer randomly blew up last night and I couldn't get the computer back up for hours. Anyway, here is another chapter for you. R&R! and THANX SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! ---Loo

As the group settled into their chairs in the briefing room, Thalia continued to look around in awe. Everything was so different when you were actually there and not just viewing it. The chairs were very comfortable and the desk in front of her was exceptionally shiny. When she could see her reflection in it, she almost giggled. Triss reminded her not to take over unless asked and Thalia grudgingly agreed. There were so many questions to ask!

"Now, Triss, I understand you would like to see our world. Is that correct?" General Hammond asked, looking at the host.

"Yes, General. I have viewed Earth for a very long time, but I have decided that I wanted to actually walk on it and view the people up close." Triss answered, feeling Thalia practically jump up and down within her.

"I see. And the weapon that you brought to us…"

"Forgive me General, for interrupting, but I would like to make it clear to you that the device I brought you is not a weapon. It is defense technology." Triss corrected politely.

"That is something I would like to ask about, actually." Daniel spoke up. "Triss, Thalia said that the muses do not help nor hinder the Goa'uld. Is that not what this device does? Hinder?"

"We do not try to stop the Goa'uld from achieving their goals, even though we do disagree with them. However, we believe in being able to defend yourself. These devices were created during that short time that the Goa'uld tried to obliterate us, in defense to their attacks through the Stargate. However, now that they do not attack us, we have no need for them. Since Thalia and I have come to know your people, we have decided to let you have the device in order to protect yourselves. It cannot be turned into a weapon, and I warn you that if you try to make it into one, there will be stiff consequences to pay." Triss finished with a serious glare toward all at the table.

"I assure you that will not happen, Triss." Hammond assured her. Triss bowed her head in acceptance of his word and he continued. "Now, about your stay here and seeing our world. There will be certain rules to follow, and I hope you can appreciate our weariness to your presence here."

"I can, General." Triss nodded.

"Good. Now, you will only be allowed to go out during the day. At night, you will stay here in a secured room. When you are outside of this facility, SG1 will be your escorts. You will not have access to any weapons. Finally, you will be allowed to stay here for 4 days. Are there any questions?" He asked. SG1 shook their heads, but Triss paused for a moment, then nodded again.

"Thalia would like to ask something, General." She said and bowed her head. A second later, she lifted it and her eyes glowed briefly.

"Hello, General. I am Thalia." Came the unmistakable Goa'uld voice. The General visibly stiffened.

"What is it that I can answer for you?" he asked.

"I would like to know where we are going to go during the light hours of your world. I am anxious to see the humans that reside here."

"I'm not sure how much exposure you will have to the humans of this world outside of this facility. As for where exactly you will go, I will leave that to SG1 to decide. I trust they will use caution in their choices." The general answered, the last pointed toward his flagship team.

"Yes, sir." Jack nodded.

"Thank you, General. I will allow Triss to take over now." Thalia said and bowed her head. Triss looked back up and smiled.

"When shall we start?" she asked, bubbily

A/N: Ok, now the fun can begin. I still am unsure exactly where this will go, so if you have suggestions- please feel free to announce them to me! R&R!!! ---Loo


	6. Spoons cant puncture skin but Janet may ...

A/N: Ok, here is the next part. My additions to this story will be few and far between for the next couple of weeks, since finals are coming up. But then I will have a whole month with nothing to do! WOO-HOO! Anyway, R&R! And, as always, love ya guys for the reviews!

"THALIA! Stop turning all of my needles into spoons! I have to take a blood sample!" Janet cried out in frustration. Everytime the muse/Goa'uld saw the doctor with a needle, the needle would vibrate and become a spoon.

"I do not wish to be punctured by your small sharp object, Dr. Frasier." Thalia answered, then retreated to let Triss take over.

"Traitor." Triss mumbled and smiled sweetly at Janet. "I apologize for Thalia's behavior, Dr. Frasier. She simply doesn't not like having something sharp inserted through her skin."

"I understand, Triss. Most people do not like having blood drawn. But I have to do it." Janet sighed exasperated, finally finding another needle and syringe. As soon as Triss saw the needle her eyes went wide. Janet nearly screamed when, once again, her needle vibrated out of her hand and landed on the ground as a spoon. She glared at Triss who looked back innocently.

"It was Thalia, Dr. Frasier." Triss replied, ignoring the outraged yell inside of "Liar!"

"Problems?" Daniel asked as he came to the bed. He smiled at Janet who sighed in frustration.

"Apparently Thalia doesn't want to have blood drawn." Janet answered. "Excuse us for a moment, Triss. I need to speak with Daniel." Janet said and the two walked away- not far, but enough that the muse wouldn't hear their conversation.

"What's up?" Daniel asked.

"What's up is that she is like a 5 year old with shots and I am quickly running out of needles. If I don't get a blood sample, she can't leave the base." Janet replied.

"Ok, I'll distract her. Maybe we can tag-team her or something." Daniel said and they headed back.

"So, Triss. Any idea where you and Thalia would like to go first?" Daniel asked casually as he approached the muse again.

"Indeed. We would like to visit what you call a.....'shopping mall' first. The clothes where we come from are elegant, the best made, but not very comfortable. We admire the strength and looks of those which you call, 'jeans' very much and would like a few pairs." Triss said, becoming giddy at the thought.

"I think we can arrange that." Daniel said with a smile. "Where else?"

"I have seen a place called a zoo and would ver---OWWW!!!" Triss suddenly yelped as Janet managed to get the needle into her arm while she was distracted. Janet quickly and efficiently gathered the sample she needed and removed the needle.

"There, you see? All done." The doctor said as if speaking to a child. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"As a matter of fact, Dr. Frasier, it hurt quite a bit." Triss replied, pouting.

"Well, since you are finished with your physical, why don't we go get you some clothes and we can leave for the day." Daniel said before an argument could ensue. Triss smiled excitedly and literally hopped off the bed. As the two wee leaving the infirmary, Janet sighed and plopped down in a chair, only to yelped and stand back up again.

"Who left this needle in this chair?!" Janet cried, then looked at the retreating back of Daniel and Triss. ""THALIA!!!!!!!"

A/N: Woo-hoo! I thought you all might like this chapter- I hope you do. It was a lot of fun to write. Of course, I know what you are thinking- this is how I act when I have to get shots. Well it isn't ;-p I cant turn needles into spoons…..R&R!


	7. Moving rooms and Walmart

A/N: I am on a roll today. In truth, I am procrastinating from cleaning or doing homework. Of course, I don't hear anyone complaining. Anyway, R&R! Love ya---Loo

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!!!!!

"Alright, who did it?" the technician at the gate asked, looking at the other technicians around him.

"Whoever smelt it, dealt it." One of them replied and the other two giggled.

"That is very unbecoming of an officer, Lieutenant." The major said.

"I apologize, sir." The second man said, not at all sorry.

"Good. Now, where did that noise come from?"

"Umm, sir. I know it sounds crazy, but- I swear it sounded like it came from the Gate." Another tech said, looking out at the giant ring that SG5 had just gone through a moment ago. The major looked back at him, rolled his eyes and continued running his diagnostic without another word.

Meanwhile, a few floors above them, Triss was just coming out of her room wearing the clothes offered to her: BDU's.

"How do they fit?" Sam Carter asked.

"They leave sufficient room for us to move, though I do not like the material very much." Triss answered.

"Yeah, well, you'll get used to that…eventually. The Colonel, Teal'c and Dr. Jackson are waiting for us at the elevator. Ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Yes! Let us depart." Triss said, with a small jump of excitement. The two walked to the elevator and were met by Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, Janet, and the General.

"Triss, I assume you will remember the rules for being on our world. Dr. Frasier is going with you in case something should happen." The General said, then turned to Jack. "Colonel, you are to be back here at 1700. No later. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Jack replied. The elevator arrived and the group loaded into it. Triss stood directly in front of the doors as they closed.

"Where are we going, Colonel?" Triss asked as the elevator rose.

"Well, I was thinking that we may go to the large store here called, 'Walmart' first. Get you some normal looking clothes." Jack answered. Just as the elevator reached the top, Triss jumped, causing her stomach to lurch slightly.

"Oh, I do not like these moving rooms called elevators." She grumbled as they filed out, then turned back to Jack. "To Walll- mart!"

A/N: So? What do you think? R&R!---Loo


	8. Lingerie, toys, and candy bars

A/N: OK, I have a very short break before finals so I thought I would throw this out for you guys. Please R&R! I need the encouragement during this trying time! Lol.—Loo

As the team and Triss/Thalia pulled up in front of WalMart, Triss's mouth fell open in awe.

"Impressive." She breathed and the team smiled. Teal'c had said the same thing his first time to the super store.

"Yes, well, they say that everything you would ever need is here. If Wal-Mart doesn't have it, then it doesn't exist or you don't need it." Jack quipped with a grin. The group walked in and headed straight for the clothes section. Triss sort of stood out in the BDU's she was wearing, and they needed to get her some regular street clothes. The men hung back as Sam and Janet took over in the section of underwear and clothes and Triss ran around in awe and giddiness as she found shirt upon shirt and jeans upon jeans that she liked. Sam helped her find the right size and the men nodded, unsure, when Triss asked for their opinion. She might be an alien, but she was still a woman and they didn't want to say the wrong thing. Besides, she was a powerful alien!

Finally, nearly an hour and a half later, the girls were happy about their choices. Daniel and Jack hadn't missed Janet and Sam's quick stops in the underwear "lingerie" section, and were anxious to find out what the two had chosen. Jack and Sam weren't together, but they flirted more now then ever and Sam was not below buying tantalizing undergarments to tease Jack.

Their next stop was the toy section. Triss had to play with each and every thing on display and the team had to quickly dive in front of a sporadically dancing Barbie doll or a ball bouncing by itself as Triss played.

"Triss, stop! You are going to cause suspicion if someone sees these toys moving on their own." Jack hissed as he returned a Tonka truck to the shelf when it has stopped moving. But Triss hadn't heard him. She was locked eye to eye with a toy that moved by itself without her help. Her eyes were wide in fascination and couldn't help but grin and answer back when the toy talked to her. Daniel had found her in the aisle talking back to it and didn't have the heart to pull her away immediately. He laughed as she hugged the toy and walked up to her.

"Do you like it Triss?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes. What is this creature called?" she questioned, stroking the fur.

"It is called a 'Talking Elmo.'" Daniel answered with a chuckle. "Ready to go? Jack has plans for this afternoon."

"Yes. I enjoyed coming here, Daniel. May we return before I must return to my planet?" Triss asked and Daniel nodded.

"We can try. Now, lets go. It is time for lunch and I think the Colonel is going to introduce you to something called fast food." He replied and they left.

Having met the rest of the group in the middle aisle, they headed for the checkout. Finally finding a register they had to wait for the woman in front to calm her child and find her checkbook. The little boy in front of them wanted a candy bar and was crying loudly. Triss frowned at him and shook her head. The little boy blinked at her in awe and then smiled and quieted down. He understood somehow what she was saying. When he and his mother were finished they moved forward and the boy stopped, waiting patiently. His mother couldn't figure out why her son was suddenly quiet and unmoving and looked at him curiously. Suddenly, Triss walked forward and placed a candybar in the boys small hand.

"That's a good boy. Now, if you are good from now, maybe your mother will buy you candy more often. Ok?" Triss said and the boy nodded, then turned and left with hi shocked mother. Triss walked back to the register and told Jack to add the candy bar to their purchase. Jack nodded and looked at Daniel.

"What?" Daniel asked, wondering why the Colonel was looking at him like that.

"Give me your credit card." The Colonel ordered.

"No way!" Daniel sputtered back.

20 minutes later, the group was back in the car, Daniel sitting quietly next to Janet, pouting. Jack smiled at him from the review mirror and pulled out. Daniel rolled his eyes and turned to Triss.

"So, not that it was a bad thing to do, but why did you give that little boy the candy?" Daniel asked curiously. Triss smiled and let Thalia come forth.

"Dr. Jackson, think about what I was referred to before the rest of my sisters came about." Thalia said and Daniel thought to himself for a moment. He then smiled.

"You were one of the Charities." He said and Thalia nodded, then looked to Jack.

"Colonel, where are we going now?"

"Oh, I think it is time to introduce you to a wonderful little thing called McDonalds and a happy meal."

A/N: Ok, what did you think? I hope everyone knows what a Talking Elmo is. If not, then just ask and I will do my best to explain. R&R! Love you guys!---Loo


	9. Toilet paper and plastic balls

A/N: WOO-HOOO! I am free from school till January, so hopefully this story will be updated more now. Also, I am happy to say that I am going to the SG convention in Arlington, VA- and if anyone else who reads this is going, please tell me! I am going to be totally alone there and I was hoping to meet someone there to hang out with. R&R—Loo

Triss, having taken over again from Thalia, breathed deeply as they entered the building with the golden arches outside. She could smell the grease as soon as she was through the door and smiled. She had heard a lot about "fast food" and was anxious to try some, regardless of the mumblings of Janet behind her. When she looked at the menu behind the counter girl, she sighed happily. So many choices! Unfortunately, before she could get to the counter, a man jumped in front of her, effectively cutting her off. As he was rattling off hi order, Triss glared at him.

"Have you made your choice yet, Triss?" Sam asked beside her and the muse nodded, still glaring. She was anxious and did not want to wait on this rude man. Finally, after she was sure he had bought every piece of meat and potato in the restaurant, the man grabbed his tray and began to walk away. Triss walked to the counter and began to give her order, as she had seen him do. But before she could finish, the entire place erupted in laughter. SG1 turned to see what the commotion was about and couldn't help but laugh. Strung from the man's pants was at least 20 feet of toilet paper trailing behind him. It was during their laughter that they realized that he hadn't had this problem a moment ago while he was in front of them. They would have noticed. As one body, they all turned to look accusingly at Triss, who only shrugged and finished giving her order.

When they finally sat down with their food, Triss dug out her hamburger and fries, then picked out the small children's toy. She had chosen to get the small race car instead of the small Barbie and started playing with it, zooming it over the table and even over Daniel's arm, who had sat beside her.

Twenty minutes later, she was still playing when everyone else had finished eating.

"Triss, you need to eat instead of play." Sam said, sounding so much like a mother to a petulant child that she almost frightened herself. Triss sighed, put the toy down, and began to eat. SG1 looked on in amazement as she practically inhaled the meal, then stood to discard their trash.

"So, where to now?" Jack asked, having ran out of ideas.

"What about the park?" Daniel suggested.

"Nah, we can do the park tomorrow when we have more supplies and time."

"The zoo?"

"Too late to…..where is Triss?" Jack asked suddenly, looking around and not seeing the alien. Everyone felt their stomachs turn cold as they also looked around and didn't see her. "Alright, Carter and Doc, you check the bathroom, Daniel, T, you check the parking lot, I will look in here." Jack snapped out the orders as if on a mission off-world and they group split up.

After 20 minutes of search, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, and Janet met inside.

"My God, we've lost her already." Sam cringed.

"Hammond is going to kill us. Hey, where is Jack?" Daniel asked, now looking for the MIA Colonel.

"Oh, great, we've lost him, too!" Janet cried. Fortunately for them, they heard a cry from outside and rushed out to the back play area. Jack was there, looking up into a tunnel that was also a slide.

"Triss, why? Why did you have to get in there?" he cried, obviously both amused and angry at the same time. The team heard scrambling inside the top of the tunnel and deduced that Triss was there.

"What is she doing in there?" Sam asked, now looking into the tunnel herself, though seeing nothing.

"She's stuck, Carter." Jack answered and sighed. Sam just groaned.

"Triss! Can you hear me?" Janet called.

"Indeed, I can, Dr. Frasier." Triss answered.

"Can you not wiggle your way back to the top and come out…however you got in there?" Janet asked.

"I will try." Triss answered. They all held their breath as they heard her moving Thankfully, a few moments later, they saw her head poke out from the top of the tunnel with a triumphant cry.

"Get down here!" Jack yelled and Triss made her way to them, purposefully going through the plastic balls to get to them and pausing to play. "TRISS! NOW!"

Jack's only response was a red ball flying out and hitting him square in the face.

A/N: Ok, so how was that? Honesty here, guys! I love ya---Loo


End file.
